


Good News

by exalteddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Male Character, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, I couldn't resist!!, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteddean/pseuds/exalteddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas find out that marriage is now equal across the country!</p><p>Pure fluff written for my own excitement!</p><p>**Sorry if you had this bookmarked before and it got deleted, I accidentally uploaded this twice and had to delete one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

     _Carry On Wayward Son_ startles Dean as his phone starts ringing. He clicks 'save' on the email he'd been working on and digs his cell phone out of his suit jacket.  


     "Hey Sammy."  


     "Dean! Have you checked the news recently?"  


     Dean lifts an eyebrow. Sam knows that Cas is the current events specialist in their relationship. "Um, no. Why?"  


     Sam chuckles into the phone and Dean decides the kid's on drugs. "Dean. The supreme court just ruled same-sex marriage is legal in all 50 states."  


     Dean goes very still and feels his chest constrict. "What? Like, the federal supreme court? This is...this is nationwide? Are you sure?"  
 As Sam starts rambling in his ear in legalese about the court case that's been going on, the statements made and the ruling made less than half an hour ago, Dean is already online, fact-checking, refusing to believe. After Huffington Post, Thinkprogress.org, and a transcript of the president's speech all confirm, he interrupts Sam's excited rant.  


     "Sam I gotta go."  


     "What? Isn't this good news, Dean? I thought you'd be thrilled!"  


     "Come meet me at the office. Right now, we need to go."  


     "Dean, it's 9:30 in the morning, it's not exactly lunch hour at the firm. Where are we going, exactly?"  


     "The Galleria. I gotta get a ring before I can ask Cas to marry me. And you'd better find a way out; I can't do this alone."  


     "Oh my god, Dean! Are you serious?"  


     "Yeah, man. Look, Cas is it for me. I've known it for a long time, but we live in Texas, dude. There wasn't much we could do except leave the state to elope, and I know Cas would want a real wedding with everyone there. Now, marriage has been legal for me and the love of my life for 30 minutes, and time's wasting. Are you in, or what?"  


     "Hell yes I'm in! I'll be there in ten! Do _not_ leave without me!"  


     Dean hung up the phone and stood up quickly, patting his pockets for his wallet. After logging off his computer, he walked briskly out of his corner office, locking the door behind him. He turned around and ran right into his assistant and best friend, Charlie. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet.

     "Charlie! You okay?"  


     She sniffled and grinned widely. "Fuck yeah I'm okay! These are happy tears! I just came to see if you heard the news!"  


  
     He smiled at Charlie and clapped her on the shoulder. "I just found out 2 seconds ago. I can't believe it. Are you and the wife going to celebrate tonight?"  


     "You bet your sweet ass we are! She just told me that we're going to-wait, are you going somewhere?"  
  


     Dean grinned and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, about that, can you cancel my appointments today? I've got to go get engaged."  
  


     Charlie's eyes grew wide for a moment until she was jumping up and down, laughing and crying and trying to hug Dean all at once. "Oh my god that's so sweet Dean!! I'm so happy for you guys! Go, go take the day off; I'll take care of everything!"  


     He squeezed her shoulder and started to head towards the elevators.  


      "And I'd better be involved in the wedding, Dean Winchester!"  


      Dean winked at her from the elevator as the doors slid closed.  


  


**  


  


     As Dean stepped out of the office building, he almost collided with Sam, who was _running_ inside. "Hey! Perfect timing, let's go."  


     Backing the impala out of its reserved spot, Dean focused on keeping his breathing even. Now was not the time to be nervous. He could do this.  


     Sam must have noticed, because he turned to Dean and smiled knowingly. "You okay?"  


     Still breathing deeply, Dean nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything, Sammy."  


  


  


     After getting a smile and a wink from the girl who rung up the simple silver band at Zales, Dean walked back to the impala with a heavy pocket.  


  


  
**

  


  


     Dean knew he'd find Cas, his novelist boyfriend, at his brother Gabriel's coffee shop, where he did most of his writing. He took three deep breaths, pacing the sidewalk before summoning up the courage to open the door. His nervousness fluttered away when he saw all the patrons of the shop, plus Gabriel behind the counter and Cas at his usual table, watching the news with rapt attention and apparent excitement. Most everyone was standing up and cheering, coffee forgotten. As he stepped inside, Gabriel threw him a huge grin, but Dean put a finger to his lips and shook his head, silently walking up behind Castiel.  


     When he reached Cas, he immediately put his arms around him and planted a kiss on the top of his head. Dean chuckled when Cas jumped about a foot in the air, but he relaxed quickly when he saw who it was.  


     "Dean." Cas's lip was trembling and his eyes were watery. "I can't believe..."  


     He stopped when he saw Dean dropping to one knee, pulling a small box out of his pocket. By the time Cas realized what was going on, everyone else in the shop had noticed them, going quiet except for the occasional excited whisper.  


     "Cas. You are the love of my life. I've always known I wanted to spend forever with you. I've waited forever to be able to do this. Will you marry me?"  


     Cas bit his lip and nodded frantically, unable to speak.  


     There was not a dry eye in the shop.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! [exalteddean.tumblr.com](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog this story from my original tumblr post here!](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com/post/122537627872/good-news)


End file.
